Pokemon STORIEZ
by TheFluffyGlaceon
Summary: A story where things happen, and when those things happen , more stuff happens.
1. Pokemon STORIEZ

**Disclaimers: I Don't own pokemon, I do not own McDonald**

This Story takes place when...  
An OC Named Seth Age 18 A pale, moody boy whom prefers to be alone. Has anger issues with his father.  
Also loves Jaffa Cakes (Don't know what they are, look up Yogscast on YouTube)  
Also A world renowned pokemon trainer, with his first pokemon Umbreon at his side. He also owns an evil persian and an almond cookie loving Growlithe. The rest of his team, you will find out...

Misty (This has anime characters in it, yes.)  
Age 17 Now that all her sisters have ran away (due to her outdoing them by at least 120%),  
she runs the gym. She also works a part time job at the local McDonald's.

Brock Age 22 He got married 1 year ago, had a child, and got divorced two days after for "messing around" in a pokemon center for too long (i.e. His X-Wife saw him showing his "onix" to a certain nurse joys "cloyster" He now owns a Mine that he claims will find him gold to bring in the lady's.

And FINALLY Green, the royal douche bag of the story (cuz every story needs a DOUCHE!)  
Age 17 After getting trampled by Red again and again, he decided he would take it out on the champions friends...

LET THE STORY BEGIN Chapter 1: Gary Mother Fucking Oak

"I want a number one with two large fries and a shake." a woman said in the drive-in window. Misty went over to the cash register. 'God Darn, like she needs this' Misty thought. She walked over to the window "That will be 24.99."  
The women fished through her purse. "'ay aren't you th' -cough- gym leader here?"  
Misty, red with rage, fumed, then forced an obviously fake smile "Will you pay or not, lady" Misty nearly yelled at the women. Two hours later, Brock and Seth came to the McDonald's as Misty was getting off work. "Find anything Brock?" "No..." said Brock sadly "ACTUALLY, he found loads of stuff, all besides gold. Every time he found something, he would yell 'THIS DOESN'T BRING THE LADY'S, FUCK IT'" Brock looked at Seth angrily. Seth just smirked. "Misty, please give me free food, you know I don't have any."

"Take this Misty" Seth says while handing money to Misty. "OK, What do you want?" Just as Brock is about to say anything, A familiar face jumps into the scene. "HAY DIPSHITS" Said Green aka Gary Oak "Hay Green-" Brock was interrupted again "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BIA-!" This time Gary was interrupted.  
"Fuck Off PIPSQUEAK" Brock yelled.

Just as the two ran at each other, a Luxray zapped them both. "OUCH" they yelled in simultaneously. "Thanks Thunder" Seth said as he rubbed the Lion pokemons head.  
Misty sighed "Well, I guess now that you two are finished, are you gonna get something or not?". "I'll eat more than you." Brock said, somehow glaring at green"  
"OH YEAH, BUDD-" Thunder zapped them again. "Get Brock a BigMak, Me a small Fry,  
and a lemonade for Thunder" Seth said calmly. "What about me?" Asked Green. "I'm Not wasting money on you" Seth said, face palming. "But, I'M GARY MO-"Green started.  
"Mother fucking Oak, we know" Everyone else said in the McDonald's.

After eating, They all want to Cerulean Gym. "Finally, out of that dump." Misty said in relief. As misty went to change from her uniform, Brock and Green Stared a Fistfight, and the maid came in. Brock Immediately ran over, followed by an angry Green, and a fed up Seth. Before the maid knew it, her hand was being kissed by Brock.  
"Hello, my beauty, your eyes shimmer like the glistening waves of Cerulean beach,  
and-" As Brock tried to finish, a growlithe burnt him to a crisp "I knew you were smokin'  
But I didn't know you were this hot." Brock fell. Burn, the shiny growlithe, dragged Brock off.

"OK, now that everything's calm, Greens gone- "I'm Right here" -No your not,  
and I can get down to task, how many trainer have asked to battle today?" Misty asked.  
Misty's assistant, Melony, handed Misty a paper. "3, you could have just said it."Misty said, questioning the woman's sanity. "But, I don't like that number" Melony whimpered.  
Nearby, as Misty got ready to battle, Seth was getting ready to prank Brock. "OK,  
La Snake, get ready." "Sur, Surpiri." Brock walked in the room.

"Who were you talking to?" Brock asked. "No one, but Brock, whats that behind you?"  
Seth Chuckled. Brock felt something touch his back. He Slowly turned around. "SERPERIOR!"  
"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Brock screeched like a fan girl meeting Justin Bieber. Brock was Knocked out cold. "HAH, Brock is unable to battle, the winner is Surperior!" Brock woke up.  
"YOU BITCH, IWILLKILLYOUBLARGH" Burn jumped onto Brock's face, and burned him at that time..

**Well, wut did you think. Did you like. If you did, review. This is my first FF,****so PLEASE, be easy. I will continue if you all did like it. READ YOU LATER, or, READ ME LATER, DUUUUUUUUURP.**


	2. Pokemon STORIEZ 2

Hay all, its me. And this time im bringing you another Pokemon Storiez.  
Its been awhile, so enjoy! :D Dislamers: I only own Seth and pokecraft, nothing else.

Chapter two: Enter, Ash It was another beautiful day in cerulean city. All felt right, and-  
"I WANNA BE THE VARY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!" Except that "PIKA PI,  
PIKA CHU CH-" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE WE YELLING!" seth screamed at the boy with the Pikachu. That boy was Ash Katchum coming to visit brock and misty from the Unova he appeared to still be him was Cilan and Iris.

"Ash, stop being such a kid." The purple haired gym leader said. To Seth's displeasure,Brock and Misty came running, aswell as Garry. "ASH!" The three yelled in unision. "Brock, and Misty. Oh, and..."Ash was abit sheepish now. "Whats up Ass, how you been?" Green said. "Uhh, you three know each oth-" Seth was cut off. "YUP, we know each other all right." Green replied. Before seth could speak, Ash looked at him. "I challenge... whoever you are to a battle!" Ash said. When everybody looked at Seth, he was under some kind of darkness, a pair of red eyes glaring at Ash next to Seth. "We gladly except..." From the Shadows came the biggist Zoroark anyone has ever seen. "Now meet my friend,  
Nightmare" Burn was sitting infront of Seth. "The growlith?" Ash asked. "NO"  
Yelled Seth as Nightmare sweat droped."The Zoroark!" "OHHHH, ok."

Ash was pounded to the ground. Everything except Snivy was destroyed by Nightmare, or Peace, the Gardivour. Snivy was burnt, by Burn. "Now that thats over with, who says we dont go to the library, I need some peace and quiet."  
Seth said. So thay went to. Both ash and Brock pulled out laptops and started playing something. Seth walked over. Both were playing some king of game where Everything was a block, Even what looked like a voltorb."What are you two playing?"  
Seth asked, as the voltorb blew up ash's house. "Pokecraft." Brock said as he Started to punch a Tree. 'Freaky' Seth thought to himself. Meanwhile, Misty,  
Iris chated, And Gary Tried talking to the ladys. Cilan read a book about cooking.

After, most everyone whent their seperate ways except Misty, Seth, and Brock,  
who all headed over to McDonalds. Everyone did their own thing. Misty went to work,  
Brock flirted with The cashire, and seth went and let Thunder and Burn out, So They could eat. However Seth always brought touros steaks for them. "So, Alexsis,  
how are you?" Brock spoke to Wendy. "Get AWAY, this is why I quit working at my dads FUCKING shop!" Wendy yelled. Seth wispered something to burn. "Well im happy you came here, cu-" Growlith Flamethrowerd Brock. "Why are you girls always FlameBroiled, wait,  
I am..." Once again, Burn Dragged Brock away once again.

Well, Good enoph time as ever to finnish. Also, do you guys like long chapters, Cuz I could make these longer. Well, Reviuw, And remember, DUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP!


	3. Pokemon STORIEZ 3

**Hi, I'm A Fluffy Glaceon, and this is my story for you today, I MEAN GLACEON!**

Chapter 3: An Idiot out of place.  
Disclaimers: I only own Seth and N.M.

"What. The. FUCK!" Garry yelled. Gary had woken up in a forest. He had no idia if he knew the forest or not, And plainly didn't care. "WHERE THE HELL AM- WHAT THE FUCK IS, ARGGHHHHH!" Garry yelled in confusion.  
A bug trainer walked by. Gary Garry grabbed at his belt. No poke balls. 'FUCK' He was on Garry's side. The trainer somehow past without knowing he was there. He started to see odd pokemon he'd never seen Before. He didn't really care at the point he was in. He found a sigh. "Pinwheel forest? Where the hell am I?" As Garry turned around, to things cought his eye. Ash and friends, and food. Now Garry knew where he was.  
Hay, hay Ash. WHATHEFUCKHAVEYOUDONE!"

Back at Kanto, where everyone was asleep. Burn is now awake. "Whisper-Growl, growl, lith -Whisper( I have The weirdest urge to go burn Brock )." So burn quietly walks into Brock's room, and got ready. "OH SWEET TEAM MAGMA That HURT!" Brock screamed at the top of his lounges. He woke everyone up in a five mile radius.

Back with Garry, things aren't going so well either. "help...me..." Is all that Ash could say as Garry choked Him. "What have you done, you little shit." Garry was surprisingly more calm voiced then you think. Ash looked at His friend's. One, Iris, was knocked out cold due to the rock Garry threw at him and missed. Cilan on the other-hand just sat there in the fetal position, scared out of his mind. Pikachu shocked Garry, which made him release his death hold on ash. Garry was about to rip the mouse to shreds, but instead turned his head back to Ash. "YOU, WHY AM I HERE!" Garry yelled. "AND how, the hell, did i get HERE!" Garry said. He glared at them With eye's like the most evil person. "_Why am I HERE_!" Garry yelled, words laced with poison.

"HA HA, this is the funniest trick ever!" said Seth. Now that he was awake, he decided to watch, the Garry cam.  
Seth pressed a button. Seth snickered at what was about to happen.

"I-I Don't know h-how you got here." Ash said. "Wait-" Before Garry could finish, the most horrible thing in ANY arsenal of weapons appeared. A, NYAN MEOWTH!or N.M. for short. !MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! Iris woke up, but Had a seizure at the sight of it, and fell into a coma. Ash ran away, carrying Cilan and Iris. "Its so beautiful"  
said Cilan. Cilan was frozen by how beautiful to him it was. Garry just started to scream at the horror that became.

**Well, what do you guys think? If you like or Have any advice, id love it. REMEMBER TO REVIEW I MEAN GLACEON!**


	4. Pokemon STORIEZm4

**Hay guys, its me again bringing you another story today. Enjoy :D**

** Chapter 4: less then meats the eye **

** Disclaimers: I don't own pokemon.**

"Yeesh, no need to get so testy, at least the nyan meowth gave you a ride back." Misty said to a vary unpleased person. That person being Gary Oak. Brock was sitting in a corner after Gary had shown tremendous streanght By destroying the doors to the cafe' they were in. Seth was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Gary said,  
Words sounding like strings on a broken harp(i.e. The Devil). "Who, Seth, don't know. Don't ca-" "THEN FUCK YOU,  
BROCK, WHERE!" Gary yelled over the water gymleader.

"Why do you think I know, sniff him out you-" "FUCK YOU TOO!" Gary proceeded to stomp off in a fit of rage.  
"OK Seth, he's gone." Misty called to nowhere. And, would you look at that, Seth materializes out of nowhere.  
"Thanks Nightmare, return." The huge fox glows a red aura and is sucked up into the tiny pokeball of special design. "Sooooo, where's he goin'?" Seth asked, completely disregarding Brock. Brock hadn't known Seth was there and had nearly screamed. He resulted in looking like the Jokers opposite in the face.

"Is Brock OK?" Misty asked, looking at the man. "Brock, Brock...!" Seth had an idea. "BROCK, BEHIND YOU, A CRYSTAL ONY-" "WHERE!" Brock yelled over Seth, nearly popping everyone's ears in the cafe'.  
"Well, that worked." Misty said, holding here ears. "Where is it, I don't see any...Ohhhh, bitch." Brock thought out his sentence. Back with Gary, he stomped down the halls of the next door apartment building.  
People screamed at the person who was and probably will always be like he is now. However two hours in from his little parade, he ended up falling into the ocean and nearly drowning, only to be saved by his Blastoise.

"Well, where are we going now?" Brock asked curiously to his two friends. "Who cares about that, what the FUCK IS THAT!" Seth yelled as a huge white dragon flew through the sky. It crashed just near them. "I really need to work on landing this thing." The person said. "Wow, you suck dude, I can fly faster on my pidgiot."  
Seth bragged. "Hay, fuck off, iv only had this thing for, like, a who are you, and more importantly,  
where am I?" "Your in kanto, I'm Seth, this is Brock and Misty, fuck you, and who_ are_ YOU?" Seth said to the mysterious person. "The name's Black, and-" "Stop trying to be cool." Misty interrupted, 'Black'. "What, do y-"  
"Stop it kid, really." Again, misty coming back. Brock on the other hand was talking to a Officer Jenny.

"So where did you come from, _Black?" _Asked Misty. The dragon pokemon had been returned to its pokeball at this point. "I hail from the unova region."

"Wow, someone from where that other team comes from, and where Ash is." Seth said, clearly unimpressed. "Who's Ash?" Asked Black. "No one, now

what do you plan on doing now that your here?" Asked Seth again. "Don-" "Stop" "-I don't know, It's along way from home, and my Reshiram cant do

that again..." Black thought on the question. "Well, you can stay with Seth" Said Misty. "No." Seth said. "He acts almost as arrogant as Gary, just much

younger...So no." "Who's Gary?" Black asked. "Just shut up kid." Both Seth and Misty said to the young boy.

**Well, that's it for today, hope you liked. REVIEW!**


	5. Pokemon STORIEZ Bonus chapter

Ello chaps and chapettes, this is a fluffy glaceon, and my old beans, I have a special chapter for you today. It will be simply spiffing!

Chapter yes: RAGEQUITBLARG

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Brock as he failed at performing a thing called parkour on his pokecraft game. "How do I DO THIS!?" He yelled. Seth had been listening, and walked over. "Like this." He pressed a few buttons and had performed it all in one go. Seth then proceeded to walk away. "W-  
WHAT!1!?1?" He yelled. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUU-"  
RAGE QUIT ACTIVATED!

"Later, Brock found himself flirting with Dana, the local rich girl.  
About his age as well. "So, Dana, how are you today?" Asked Brock.  
The Woman just screamed and her bodyguards came to take Brock. As soon as that happened, Gary walked by him. "Watch how its done, cock." Garry taunted. 'Surely Dana wouldn't have any of this one bit.' Instead, she walked with him into her limousine. "Why, THAT LITTLE! YOU MOTHER FUUUU-"  
RAGE QUIT ACTIVATED

After this, Brock went to the beach to relax for once that day. He found himself caught up in a volleyball game with him and some beach go'er,  
against Misty and another beach goer. They were getting beet to a pulp.  
But, suddenly things changed! They were tied, net two points making it game. "So, Brock, think your ganna win?" Misty asked, jumping for the ball. "I think I might" Brock said, swagger in his step. He Slammed the hard at the other team.

BAM, point! Brock's team now only needed one more point. They served.  
"Here we go!" Brock shot the ball, but Misty Hit it, Her partner smashing it into the other side. Once again, tied. Brock went again, and the others rebounded with another point. It was a point away from victory for Misty.  
It was a stalemate, neither side giving up, determined on beating the other. Misy shot, Brock hit, Misty smashed, Brock rebounded! Finally, Misty hit the ball away from Brock dived, And... he missed.

"Woo, go team Misty!" The crowd chanted, picking Misty and her partner up and carrying them away. "What...WHAT, WHAAAAAAT! MOTHER FUCKING DAMNED BITCH OF NARNIA, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU WITH A RUSTY BLADE WITCH WILL POISON YOU AND YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND DESCEND TO THE PITS OF MOTHER FUCKING HELL!" Brock yelled, turning into the hulk and running through everything in his way.  
RAGE QUIT ACTIVATED MOTHER FUCKER!

Well, chaps and chapettes, this was another wonderful and smashing chapter of Pokemon Storiez. Have a nic-

What are you doing, Ice, off the counter! NOW!

No, why do I I've been doing fine as your narrator!

Well, I just wont have it, do I have to return you to your pokeball?

IEYYYYYYYYY, no, nononononono, I'm going goodbye I'm gone scienara, dont hurt me-

ENOUGH, Sorry about that, and remember, review, and have a nice day!

Brought to you by the word, colour, color or just red, yellow, or blue. :D


	6. Pokemon STORIEZ 6

Hi guuyyyssss, im, as you know, a vary fluffy glaceon, and i call quagsires fluffy!  
Chapter 6: Oh Fucking God Disclaimers: Don't own pokemon or chuck Norris or any other stuff

"Now where's my car?" Asked Steve, the random guy. "Oh. Here it-" "DIE!"  
Yelled Brock throwing Steve's car at a building. "W-What the heck" Steve asked, crapping his pants. "Should we stop Him?" Asked Misty as Brock ate Steve. "Naa, let im go forty awhile more." Seth responded. About an hour later Seth decided to stop Brock. "OK Misty, give me that Eevee." "What,  
how is a Eevee going to help?" She asked, handing Seth the Eevee 'I'm ready boss' The Eevee said in it's language.

"OK EEVEE, HRAH" Seth yelled, Launching the Eevee at Brock's Hulk form.  
Eevee turned in to chuck Norris and laid a beating to Brock. Brock sat there, bloody, nearly dead. 'I'm mother FUCKING done with him boss.' Eevee growled as it turned into it's normal form. "WHAT THE HELLING FUCK, HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE. God dammit, Umbreon why cant you do this!?"  
Yelled Gary, as his poor umbreon stood dumbfounded. "Im SO sorry master, don't hurt me master!" Umbreon actually said in human English. "What the,  
your Umbreon can talk?" Seth said, just as dumbfounded as Umbreon.

Just as that happened, the power rangers started to brake dance, two blue penguins started to rap, and Ash appeared, jumping in and out of a dementional rift. "What the fuck?" Gary said looking at the fireworks that had started.  
Darthmull led an army of pigs down the street in a parade. "What the hell is going on?" Seth asked no one in particular. "HOLD UP!" I said, motherfucker.  
"WHO ARE YO- YOUR ANOTHE-" Brock started to studder while on the ground.  
"ENOUGH, all of you, with me, they finally found me" I said. "Who, and why are you narrating us?" Aske- "STOP IT" MISTY SAID. "HA, it dosn't matter,  
now come on, hurry!" I said, oppening a rift.

"OK, now listen, those are spammers, evil bitches who want to mess up my- I mean your world. I will return here soon". "What the, who are you and where the fuck am I" Asked Misty. "It has no concern to you, however, while you are here... I am Jaffa, the pony of cake." The orange bearded pony said to the four. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Yelled Gary. "I am one of the many mystical pony's that live in this sacred forest. It is protected by the magik of our god, the glaceon of fluff. He created us and our world.

"I really don't understand. A glaceon god, pony's that arn't on fire that can talk, and a sacred forest. How can this get any more random. as Seth said that, Jaffa launched cakes at them.

Fluffy: I'm a glaceon, I'm a glaceon, I'm a glaceon, I'm a-  
T.F.G: Well, I'm a human, off the counter, AGAIN!  
Fluffy: But why, I'm getting good at this?  
T.F.G:Because its the end of the chapter, but you can end it.  
Fluffy: YAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, we decide that we should give this story more... story. BUT, anyways remember to review, I'M A GLACEON!  
T.F.G:Good work, now who's up for some donuts?  
Fluffy:YAY!


	7. Pokemon STORIEZ HS Pt 1

Pokemon Storiez is back, with it's stupidity ahead, lets get started

Hacking and Slashing pt. 1

Disclaimers: Don't own pokemon, unless you think I'm sotoshi.

It's been two months they've spent in pony topia. Brock went to jail because of his latest incident. Misty went to hoenn to get a shiny lapres that ran away from her (Mew:She is crazy. Fluffy:Your not in this story. Mew:Well, now I am. Fluffy:Whatever, just don't mess it up.) Seth went to the league to get Gary back from trying to kill lance. Now it was only, well, no one. (Mew: Wow, you made the world blank, now what chu gonna write about. Fluffy: Bout this. Kicks mew into the world) Mew: Bitch, great, the fuck am I? Mew wonder's around, thinking of how to get back. He had passed many people and they freaked. During this time, Me, fluffy, had an idea. "FUCK, brock has broken out, i repeat, brock ha- ARGH!" The grunt said as brock, the hulk, picked him up and threw him at another grunt.

Guns ablaze, the grunts shot at brock, but it did nothing, brock just slashed and threw them across the room. Mew, on the other hand, had dicided to start and transport everywhere. The grunts just stood in shock as mew transported to brock, and brock. Well brock kicked him. Mew was sent into a nearby wall. "BITCH" Mew screamed as he flew across the room. "BROCK KILL MEW" Brock yelled back as he began to tear the prison down. The prison had turned into all out chaos. All the prisoners escaped and fought against the many grunts. Brock and mew battled, mew would shoot fire, brock would throw a wall. This went on for awhile. Seth, who heard the of the insedant, ran to the prison immediately, at the chance of catching a mew.

Mew was on the ground, badly injured. Brock stepped towards him, ready to smash the pink pokemons head. "GROOOO" Something said, picking brock up and throwing him. It was seths grodon, Nega. The two giants fought in the ruble of the prison, surrounded by fighting grunts and prisoners. "GROOO (Aint gonna richu a love song) Nega punned as he kicked brock across the ruins. Seth ran to the injured mew. He threw his masterball at it, catching it, and started to run to a pokemon center. He sent his whole team out. "OK guys, I need you to help growdon stop brock, but burn, you come with me." With that, everyone but seth and burn attacked brock, trying to stop the beast. Brock had started to overpower nega, so he needed help.

Seth ran, almost flying as the battle raged behind him. Gary caught up with them, "HAY, Dipshit, where yo-" He was forced to stop as burn jumped on his face, flamethrowering Gary. As Burn jumped off, and they started to run again "SWEEY ARCEUS' VAN THAT HURT" Gary yelled. "Good work burn, now hurry, we need to save mew!" Seth said, running toward the Pony city pokemon center.

Fluffy: Well there you go, part 1 of 3 of my special chapters, hack and slash.

Mew: Did you have to almost kill me.

Fluffy: Yes, these 3 chapters show how seth got you, inside my world ofcorse.

Mew: WHATEVER, I still have my own story.

Fluffy: Yes, we know, amyways remember to read, review, love, and DURP!


	8. Pokemon STORIEZ HS Pt 2

Pokemon Storiez is back, with it's stupidity ahead, lets get started.  
Also, sorry for the lack-edge of Story's but things have been happening, like my grandmother dieing and school. Anyways lets go!

Fluffy:FINALLY!

Hack and slash part 2

Seth ran into the pokecenter. Pony Joy smiled and then got up to her desk.(she's a human, although pony goes with my theme here) Seth got Mew's pokeball out. "Hello, may I-" "YES, MY MEW, ITS BADLY INJURED"  
Joy quickly took the pokeball and put it in the healing machine.  
"ERROR, ERROR, CAN NOT HEAL, MAJOR DAMAGE, ERROR, ERROR!"The pokeball poped out, and mew came out. "Ugh..." Mew said, nearly dead. "O-oh dear, chansy, I need you quickly!" The chansy came over, analyzed it's lord, then gasped. "Chan, chansyyy...(Oh, my lord...). Chansy proceeded to pick up mew and haul him into the emergency medical lab.

An explosion could be heard from 2 miles away, Seth's eye's opened wide. "Steellll...(Hay...)" Brocks stelix crept from the where the damage was dealt. Joy peaked her head out of the door, squealed, and jumped towards a phone. Stelix shot hyper beam, and it hit it, she just backed back into the room. Seth thought that was his chance to escape,  
but the stelix grabbed him. How did it recover so fast, but then again he did know that it was brocks. An eevee shaped hole appeared next to Seth.

Seth broke free as the stelix flinched and ran over. Brock roared and seth saw his pokemon fighting him and abunch of his other pokemon.  
Inside the hole, as expected, was an eevee. Seth picked it up, and with the last bit of energy it had, It told Seth "I-im, so sorry... maste-er ...I, I have failed...you..." With this, it stopped breathing. "No...  
NO, I WILL NOT LOSE YOU, EEVEE, wake up..." The stelix laphed, and watched.  
"Steeelix, steel, steelix(HAHAHA, does poor wittle eevee hurt, well soon your ganna, weakling)." With this, seth shed a tear. Stelix began to get his biggest hyperbeam ready, and...

BANG, the stelix fell over. "Hay, only I am aloud to hurt him." It was Misty, standing on the stelix, war hammer in hand. "Oh, poor thing..."  
Misty said as she looked at the eevee corpse in seth's hand. "However, we have no time, we need to hurry, brock is still-" "MEW!" Seth yelled as he heard nurse joy call for him. He ran in, and mew was bandaged and bleeding.  
Eevee's corpse sat on his hand's, "What have i done..." Seth said, as mew twithced. "So, you did this, and i am sorry for your-" BANG!

Brock busted in. I, T.F.G, voiced in from above "Run... bring everyone with you..."

Well, there you go. Chapters will be vary scarce, and im sorry, but i'll get in everything i can. Fluffy, take it away.

REMEMBER, R&R+DURP!


	9. Pokemon STORIEZ HS Finnal

Well Guys and Gals, new inspiration has struck, and if any of you are waiting for another heart and souls, sorry but I'm waiting awhile until my inspiration flares up for it again, sorry. But more striking matters, the final of Hack and Slash, but not final for the series, don't worry. Well, here it goes!

Seth, Misty, Joy, and the Pokemon all gasped, Seth nearly Dropping Eevee. Brock's rage when he had flew in had created an escape route. A Pile of ruble however was in their way. "Brock, you bastard, you'll pay. Misty, war hammer the ruble, Mew, take Eevee and get to a safe place!" Seth panicked. Mew took Eevee, and saw a collar, he gave Eevee to misty. "You fool, do you honestly think I'm going to leave you here. I'm Staying, weather you like it or not!"  
Mew Said, getting in a battle position. "Mew, your injured, go now" Seth tried to persuade, but Mew never moved. "Ugh, fine, stay and die with me!" Seth said. Mew gasped, but stood his ground. "Fine. You saved my life, and even if I cant use my god powers, i'll still try to help you!" Seth, just stood there.  
"Fine, well -FUCK- WHERE IS MY SWORD!" Seth yelled out, making the monster called Brock laugh. "What, wait you carry around a sword?!" Mew questioned, slightly stunned. "Why didn't you use it before!" Misty yelled. Seth swetdroped, and Brock seemed unamused. (Why isn't he attackin-) SHUTUPFLUFFY! "Anybody else just hear that?" Said misty, looking up into the sky, confused. Mew disregarded misty.

While Brock just stared, heavily breathing, Misty and the others ran, except Mew and Seth. "What is this feeling?" Seth said. Anger, all he felt was anger, and then this. Mew looked at him wearily, then something happened. Seth became shrouded in darkness. Seth screamed. The shadow lifted, revealing a darkri. "Wha- What the hell!" Mew said, backing away. "What is wrong Me- What happened to my voice!" The darkri said. "What, wait... Seth?!" Mew said.  
Confusion set in on Brock, but he still was building rage. "Mew, its me, what happened to me?" Said Seth. Brock had had enough. He threw ruble at Seth. Seth, in panic held his hands out, not looking. His hands created a void that shot at Brock. It destroyed the rock, and hit Brock, exploding. "RAAGHHHH!"  
He yelled, flying back. Seth opened his eyes, and looked at his hands. "What the, what happened to my hands, and-" Seth looked at Brock getting back up from being badly hurt, "-Did I do that?!" Mew nodded, eyes as wide as the moon. Brock flew at them, and the battle commenced.

Misty, Joy, and the Pokemon ran into Pegasus Forest. Once they couldn't see the poke center, or the town in that fact, they stopped to rest. "I hope they are OK, I prey for them." The nurse said, as it started to snow. Misty didn't say anything. She just starred at the body of the Eevee. She went to lift up the tag on the Eevee's collar. It had been scratched out for some reason. Why was she even still carrying the body, it only depressed her. She sat down on a rock, still holding the body. She broke down, and started to cry. The strongest of all the group snapped. She cried as the snow hit her face. The full moon shining brightly in the dark. The nurse nor the pokemon said anything, they just looked away. Some of Seth's Pokemon had followed the group. The group knew too. Seth's Zoroark leaned against a tree. "Rork (Great, just great.)" It said rashly. His Gardivour just sat on a rock, shivering, worrying about Seth.  
"Well, fuckin Seth. That Fucktard-" Immediately as the group heard this, all but Misty got up and rand towards who we all know. "GARDI, GARDIVOUR (FUCK YOU YOU INHUMAN BITCH, I HOPE YOU DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!)" The gardivour said, running into the forest. "Zoroark, rork(No, come back Nori, damn!)" Said Shade.  
As he ran after the gardivour, he growled to Gary. "Rork(What is wrong with you?!)" and with this, he went to catchup with Nori. "What did I do?" Gary said bluntly.

Joy hit him, and he fell to the ground. As Burn walked out from a bush, Joy yelled at Gary "Have you seen anything of what has been happening. That kid could be dead for all we know, and your joking! What is wrong with you, Mr..." Joy stopped there. Misty didn't even notice, she just stared at the sky. "Seth,  
please be okay... please." She spoke softly. All the sudden she had changed drastically. Something inside her changed. She felt something odd, though she brushed it off, not paying any attention to it. Gary looked around, what had just happened? What was that Eevee...oh. Gary started to realize what had happened. He Grimaced as he saw the pain and terror in everyone's eyes. He had never looked before, he never knew anything. He just stood, dumfounded.

Brock threw a punch at Seth, and he dodged it, but flew upwards. "Wha- how did I do this?" Seth said to Mew. "I'll tell you if we survive, but for now,  
aim your hand at Brock and concentrate power on it." Mew said, flying to the side to dodge a rock that went flying at him. Seth did as Mew said, and he shot the same orb he shot before, but it did so much more. Brock hit the ground hard, the earth rumbling as he hits. Seth looked towards mew. Brock jumped up and started hurtling towards them. "Seth, Think the- way your trying to go, hurry!" mew instructed Seth, and he did, nearly dodging a bolder. Mew tried to use flamethrower, but could barely start an ember. "I'm sorry, I'll try to help Seth, but I'm becoming weak from all the dodging. Brock hit mew. "FUUCKKK!"  
Mew yelled as he flew across the centers ruins. "GRAAAGHH!" Brock yelled as Seth started to shoot a barrage of the voids at Brock. Seth filled with anger.  
"You killed Eevee-" Seth charges a beam in his hand. "-You nearly killed Mew and Misty-" He held it in the air. "-You are finished!" Seth shot a beam of power,  
most likely a hyper beam at Brock.

Brock stood where he was, a hole in his chest. He fell to the ground, his breathing halting. He started to shrink into his former state. He never got up. Mew slowly started to float towards Seth, but Seth fainted. As he fell to the ground, he reverted back to a human. Mew stared at Seth. He then fell to the ground next to Seth. "Well...I guess...we, we did it." Mew said, before falling asleep due to exhaustion.

Misty was about to tear up again when she heard a familiar voice. "Well, it seems your friends have made it through alive." Misty looked to see everyone stopped but a man. He wore Black boots, and white gloves. He was tall, his ripped brown jacket hanging over him. He wore a miltank-boys hat. "Who...who are you, and what do you mean?" Questioned Misty, scarily. "Ha, had you fooled didn't I. Its me, the guy who brought you here." The man transformed into a younger man. He looked extremely familiar, but Misty disregarded this. "Listen, I don't care who you are, or what you did but what do you want?" Misty asked,  
placing the body down and getting up. "Fine, all I want you to do is go back to the Pokemon center." The man said, before disappearing. All things started again, and she felt like she should do what the man said. "Everybody, we are going back now." Everybody flinched as Misty said this. "What if we are destroyed by that wall of meat Brock, huh? I'm not dieing today." Said Gary. "Misty scoffed, picked up Eevees dead body, and left for the center. Everyone looked at one another,  
confused. They all shortly followed, even Gary.

Misty slowly walked out of the forest. It had become day, and the snowing stopped. She walked through the ruble of a center, Joy gasping at the centers condition. Misty walked past Brock's dead body, his blood soaking the snow. She saw Seth and Mew and dashed towards them, others following suit. Seth's chest heaved, Mew's swell. They were both alive. Misty dropped to her knees, and put Eevee beside her. She got on all fours and started to cry, sat down and softly weeped. "You did it Seth, you saved us. Everyone was in tears now, even Gary. He had no idea what was going on, but knew it had to be important. Mew slowly lifted his eyes, flinched when he saw the group. He flew up abit, and stared at them all. Seth had defeated Brock. "He's in a deroga, a state of sleep that can last from days to weeks, but he'll be OK if we get him to a center. He is badly injured, so we must hurry."

The group did so, running to the Mera town center. "Hurry, take this man to the emergency room, stat!" Joy yelled at a doctor. Two hours passed of nobody,  
not even the Pokemon saying or doing anything. Then the doctor came out of the door. "Hes gonna make it, however hes not going to be up for 3 or 4 days. Everyone jumped up. Joy running over to Gary to kiss him. (Shes actually his age, WTF) Shade hugs Nori, making her blush slightly. As gary falls to the ground, Misty looks at the body of the Eevee she had been carrying all this time. "Heh, you were all right you little thing...I'm sorry Seth.".

Two weeks pass, and Seth has waken. Everyone Went different ways until now. Seth stood in front of two coffins. One with Eevee, one with Brock. He wore a black formal tux. Misty was there, waring a white dress, so was the Joy that was with them. Gary stood there in his Dark green tux. Why he came, he didn't know,  
but out of something he never had before was the reason. Respect. The snow around them was slowly and gracefully falling. The dim winter skys cool breeze was the only noise to be heard. Misty walked over to Seth, who was close to Eevee's coffin. "Seth..." Misty said softly. "Why did this even happen, if I would have known,  
nobody would be dead right now. But most importantly, I never go to say goodbye to you Eevee..." Seth said sadly. You could here the pain in his voice. Misty was surprised, and returned the kiss. Once the moved apart, Seth looked deeply at her. "I love you to..." He said. All that day, untill dark, they stayed there.

Everyone went to comfort them, but Gary. "Seth, I thought of everything so stupidly. Im sorry." Gary said to the wind. Everyone left except gary. Gary stayed until they were gone, and walked over to the grave. "Esper..." He breathed. And with that, Gary left. Everyone left. As the sun set, the snow glistened in front of the grave that said 'Esper, the one who brought us together, all of us. Thank you Esper.'

And with that everybody, the final of the Hack and Slash series. I really hope you guys liked it. I had a great time writing this mini series inside a series.  
I will soon start to post more of these, and hopefully start many great mini series,Fluffy, TAKE IT AWAY!

REMEMBER TO READ, REVIEW, LOVE AND DURP! WAHOOO!


	10. Jonto Mini

Sup guys and gals, I'm back with some more storiez, but not with the characters you know. While I give them a little break for a change, lets see whats go the jonto region has in-store for us. Also, this is only for a while so that I can prepare for something pretty big. I hope you enjoy!

"...Who the hell made this..." Gold said starring at the monstrosity of a saints row sign. "Does it matter Gold, along as we get out I don't give a shit." Said Silver rashly. "OK girls, your both pretty, now lets get going." Lyra said, Marill sticking its tail out at the two boys. Lately, when they were surfing through Wirl Islands, they had found a series of chambers, each one leading to something more inhumane than the last. The last room had a stone jigglypuff that threw flaming muffins at you. "How, the doors closed on us." Silver commented. "Well, we can blow our way out." Said Gold, grabbing one of his pokeballs from his belt. "NO, NOT THAT STUPID ELECTRODE, HE'LL KILL US ALL" Yelled Lyra and Silver simultaneously. "Then how do you propose we get out?" Gold said, stashing his pokeball away. "Hmm... I guess we could-" Silver was interrupted as a blue haired individual fell from the ceiling.  
"AHH" All of them screamed. "Ow..." The blue haired man was wearing a sort of jumpsuit. "Who are you, and how did you get in?" Lyra said, starring at the man on the ground.

"I'm Cyrus, you little scum." Cyrus said. "What kinda name is Cyrus, and what did we do to you!" Quickly yelled Lyra. "Does it matter?" He said, rubbing his head. "Yes, and another thing-" "SHUTDAFOPUP" Silver yelled into their ears. They began to fight when Cyrus pulled out a rubber torchick. Gold stood behind them, a sweatdrop forming behind him. "GRAAAAAGHHHHH!" Something roared out from another chamber. The fighting stopped as soon as they heard that.  
"You guys heard that too, right..." Silver slowly and quietly said. They all fell to the ground, creating a dust cloud. "WHOS DAT POKEMON!" An unknown voice yelled out to them. "You guys heard that too, right." Said silver. Everyone slowly crept up to the wall that the roar came from. A hole was in the wall, but was too high up for any of them to reach. "Ok, plan, Cyrus I want you to lift me up, and then Ill-" "OOOR, we could use our Pokemon." Silver interrupted Lyra. "Lyra, have you been watching mission impossible?" Gold asked. All eyes were on Lyra. "Maybe..."

A Staraptor, Pidgeot, and Two ferows were slowly and quietly flying upwards. At the top, they could see a dimly lit room. In the middle was a Large black monster covered in purple spikes. Gold pulled out his Pokedex. "Dohydra, the Dark Dragon Pokemon. Nothing more is kno- WOA, IT WOKE UP, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The pokedex explained. "Well that's a weird pokedex entry... wait a second." They lift there heads slowly to see Dohydras head, starring coldly at them. "SHIT!" Yelled Silver, running as fast as he could to his Ferow, flying off. The others did the same. (By the way, if you don't know what dohydra is, look up Pokemon Ruby Destiny Life of Guardians, My fav hack EVA!) They reached the other wall. The wall started to crack. "Oh arceus, its that strong!"  
It broke threw the Wall. "Well, I guess it ends here..." Gold said sadly. "Wait..." Silver flew to its hight and flew by the wall they came in by.

"Hey Do... Thingy, come and get a silver sandwich!" Silver taunted it. Marill started to panic. "Marill calm down, please, oh no..." Lyra was helpless.  
AS dohydra picked up speed, marill fell into its mouth. "NO!" Yelled Lyra. "WOOOO!" Yelled the others. As dohydra went to pick up speed again, it broke through all the walls until they were out. "YES, IT WORKED, Now to catch this thing!" Silver said excitadly. "No its mine!" Yelled Cyrus. "NOPE, ITS MINE!" Said a voice from nowhere. Out of a random portal Seth poped out with a masterball, caught dohydra, and broke another world. "NO, wait, WAHHH!" Yelled Cyrus as he was sent into the portal. "GREA- OH GOD!" Yelled Silver as he was sucked in. The hole closed, leaving Lyra and Gold alone. ""Ya know... Were finally alone Gold."  
Lyra said suggestively. "Heh heh heh..." Gold looked at her. They dove into a nearby bush and, well, you get my drift.

With Silver, Seth, and Cyrus. "Were am I?" Cyrus looked around. Silver was in the room too. Misty, Seth and Gary looked at them. "Who the hell are you?"  
Silver finally said. "Oh great, more passengers on this crazy boat ride to oblivion, great. Nice to meet you, Im Seth, and this is Gary and Misty." The two just looked at each other and fainted.

YUP, I'm adding two new characters to the team. And if anyone wondered, they are now a half year since the events of the Hack and Slash series. Its summer there,  
and Misty and Seth hooked up. What crazy times could this five have, and why do announcers always do stuff like this, all in the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! No, but really, Fluffy, take us away!

WOOO, I'm a Glaceon telling you to read, love, review, and DURP!


	11. Spampokalus D1

"Hello...Hellooooooooo!...Damn, where am I...Who, am I?"  
Umm, where are we.  
"What the, hello?!"  
I dunno?  
Wait, I dont think the readers know who we are yet.  
"Umm...HELLO!"  
Well, this isn't the right story either, I thought this was stories.  
"Stories?"  
Well... I dont know fluffy... But where is Seth and the others, I had a plan for the newbies and Them.  
"Fluffy?"  
Wait, She kinda looks like someone from a game, ugh... I dont remember her name.  
Hmm... She does look familiar. Wait, still need to introduce the Fanfic.  
Right, Well this is supposed to be Pokemon stories but me and Fluffy are not really in their world...  
"Pokemon? Where am I... Why is there just white."  
Wait, that's Chell from portal, right? That's what she looks like, but I swear she was a Mute. Have we been playing portal?  
"What is a portal?"  
Something has gone terribly wron-  
THE SPAMMERS! FUCK!  
Your kidding me... wait but everybody would still be here.  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, *sob*"  
Dude she's going crazy, add something to the story.  
Your stupid, fin- MY WONDERBOOK!  
Your wut?  
The thing I write in to create stuff.  
That's fucked u- AGHHH"  
"What the!" TFG said.  
"Why are we humans,well, why are you more importantly!" He cried.  
"Wait, but Im a glace- AGH, HANDS!" Yelled the former glaceon god.  
"People!" Chell said, running over to the group.  
"Its OK Fluffy, we'll find the group and Save the story... I hope."  
"Don't say that! I need my awesome fur back!" Fluffy said, pulling at their hair.  
"Stop narrating us you fiends, I SAID!" He said.  
"You two are kinda scarring me..." Said chell, tilting her head slightly.  
"She cant hear it, good. You know, they dont know how to make us not self aware,  
which is also good." TFG said, contemplating what to do.  
"AHA, look around, the world is forming!" TFG Thundered into the world.  
The outlines of trees and plants took shape and began to take solid form.  
Grass, and sounds of animals, and the gentle flow of wind greeted the few. A voice was carried in the wind. Luckily a familiar voice.  
"Wow, this is amazing, but can you two explain to me what is going on" Chell asked, slowly looking around.  
"Oh, sorry... listen, we need to hurry to the voice before the spammers take it away, their kinda dumb, Ill tell you on the way." Said TFG, motioning them.

"So you want me to call you fluffy and... TFG?" Chell asked, slightly shocked at the story they gave.  
"And you two are searching for a book that can control the universe, while also looking for a group of people that control magical monsters?" Chell finished.  
"Yup." The two former gods said in unison.  
"Damn, this is what it feels like to be narrated. Fuck..." Fluffy said as they continued to run through the forest that had materialized around them.  
A light shone down from the canopy of trees every here or there, and the bushed flushed with life. They soon found a path out of the forest and into a large flat plain.  
Few trees brushed against the blue sky. Off in the distance, they saw a village.  
"The voice is getting louder." Fluffy said, slowing down to listen.  
"Yup, coming from the village, and it kinda sounds like silver.  
They came just outside of the village.  
"Fuck, come on. Gold, if this is your fault I will find you and kill you!" Silver yelled,  
hitting a chair in anger.  
"Silver?" TFG said reluctantly.  
"PEOPLE!" Silver yelled.  
"Is that this 'Silver' person you were Terry?" Chell asked, pointing at the red haired boy,  
"Terry, you mean TFG, right?" TFG asked.  
"Yeah, but I like Terry better." Chell said, walking over to the boy.  
"Umm... am I in Hell... or heaven." Silver said, staring at Chell.  
"What?" She said back to him.  
"Shut up Silver, now do you know where anybody else is?" Fluffy asked.  
Silver said nothing for a second, then flashed back to reality.  
"Oh, no, no I dont." He said back.  
It started to darken outside, the moon slowly rising.  
"Its getting dark, so we should call it a day." Fluffy said.  
"Well, how are we going to end it? Also even if we do, how do we know that the spammers are going to post this." Said TFG "Well, we can hope" He said back.  
"Post?" Silver questioned.  
"Go with it..." Chell answered.  
"Well, I guess we are TFG and Fluffy, and we hope you Read, Review, love, and Durp."  
"Durp?" Chell and silver said in unison.  
"Go with it!"


	12. WAZUP!

Sup guys, Its TheFluffyGlaceon here. Now, unfortunately, each time I would write something, it never saved, and I wrote allot. I got really sad,  
got lazy, and just stopped. Anyway, I'm back is the main thing, and I fixed my problem. Its a really stupid problem, yes, but I dont care. Anyways,  
lets go and see what happened after that.

"What!" Said Gary, staring up into the sky. "Your going to skip my part of the trolls story, seriously!" Hay, shutit, you shouldn't be aware.  
"Well, I am! How do you like that!" Gary said, angry at me.  
Well, I don't care, self aware or not, you have to continue.  
"Well... I, and... Damn." Gary said, stopping.  
Seth, Misty, Cyrus, and Silver stare at Gary.  
"What, no, they don't." Gary said looking at them.  
Oh yes, they do.  
"Bastard!" He said in their general direction.  
Oh, and you pointed your hand towards silver.  
"Who are YOU calling bastard!" Silver walked towards Gary, hands in fists.  
"NO NO-GRAH!" Gary said, Silver pounding his face.  
Gary stood up and spit out a tooth.  
"No, I-ptah-WHAT!" He said spitting a tooth.  
OK, enough. Seth looked at the group. 'Hmm... should I finally reveal to them that I'm going to the world tournament in Unova?'  
"Hay, can I hit him!?" Cyrus asked.  
"Not after me!" Misty said pulling out a shovel.  
"But WHERE!" Gary yelled seeing the shovel.  
'Yes, but not now.' Seth said, swetdropping. Shade looked at Gary.  
'Should I tell them I ate his rattata all those years ago, wait, what does this have anything to do with the matter at hand?'

After everyone calmed down, Seth looked at them. "Hay guys, I'd like to announce something.". They looked at him,  
"Well, go on... WE DONT NOT HAVE ALL DAY WRITER!" Gary said. "I'm going to the World tonrnament. And I want you all to go." Seth replied. "REALLY, oh my god YES!" Silver said sounding like a blonde. (I have nothing against blondes, just stereotypical blondes...Wait, how does Gary know that I'm writing this?) The team looked at him, and Cyrus continued. "Well this will be a good chance to check how good I still am." Said Cyrus. "I could go to the Gym leader torny." Misty said. "Well then, lets do it!" Seth said, and the gang cheered.

Well, gosh I say well alot, this was short, but there will be more upcoming. This was also short because I really want to hear anybody else pokemon teams, so I can add you to one of the torny's. I'd like to put abunch of torny challenge chapters. Like one shots with battles, so tell me what you want to look like, have on your team(No legendary's, only three pokemon per team). Anyway, I love you all,  
Glaceons like tacos, and RRLD!

!WAIT!  
What is it fluffy.  
Oh, nothing, I just wanted to be in the chapter.  
...K, well, Damn, why did I say that again, BYE!


	13. FILLER!

So, since I'm back, I'd like to give you an extra long, extra funny chapter. Now, giving you a thumbs up, I enjoy a certain anime that has a certain team, with a certain individual. Now, I'm also introducing him and... wait, why am I telling you this, just read.

"OK! Now we need to set off for Unova." Seth said as he packed his stuff. "Umm, but Unova is across an ocean, I believe." Silver interrupted.  
"Shut up, I know that you fool. Listen, my Requaza will be waiting for us in Hoenn, and-"  
"And we're supposed to get to Hoenn how?" Silver interrupts again.  
"My GOD, listen to me. There will be a boat to bring us to Hoenn on the coast of Jhonto." Seth finished.  
"Well, lets go!" Misty said.  
They set off, but little did they know, that close by there was a temporal distortion that was going to change their lives forever!

In the train moving towards Jhonto.  
"I don't believe that they separated us into two groups." Gary said holding for dear life onto a pole. Spongbob and a light bulb walked by laughing about something. "What the Hell is that, and why is it here?" Cuz I saidz so! Eat it Silver. On the other train... "Ahhh..." Misty said enjoying the Jacuzzi that was on Her,Seth, and Cyrus' car. Heh heh heh...  
Why are you laughing TFG?  
FLUFFY, why are you here? I thought I told you that you could help later on, get, go!

OK, back to the story. "_WHY_, did _you_ come here, my childhood enemy." Silver said starring at Daffy Duck, a crowd surrounding the two. Daffy put his... wings, into fists. Silver punched towards the ducks head, but he swiftly dodged. Daffy swiped Silvers feet, knocking him down. Three cookies flew by the ducks head. They blew up, resulting in the crowd and the fighters to be pushed back. The whole train shook, knocking many of them down. Clank, from Ratchet and Clank karate kicked Daffy in the back of the head. Daffy face planted the cold metal wall of the train, Silver throwing a knife at the two. It sliced Clank's head off, his body exploding on top of Daffy, destroying both bodies.

"Holy crap silver, when did you learn to do that?" Gary asked, amazed at the sight of battle. "When I was training with the Elite Four, Bruno taught me how to fight. Not quite sure why." He replied, as the crowd walks back to their other things. Spongebob looked at the lightbulb, and whispered to it. "Ok, mission objective located, launching protocall Gama." He walked off into the crowd. Seth had fallen asleep, Misty sat on a couch reading, and Cyrus was playing 'Kirby's Epic Yarn', while Silver and Gary sat to each other, talking about what happened between Now and what he had done.

At the temporal distortion... "Dafuq!?" Deidara from Naruto Shippuden had appeared from the distortion. "Why am I here, last thing I remember..., was what?" He also appeared to have amnesia. Ughh, got to transport him to the train... "What the, why am I glowing, am I blowing up... no, then WAHH!" He, somewhat magically, transported away.

Now, you might be thinking, why Deidara, why not someone else. Well, my answer to that is, fuck you. Anyways, back to the story.

Outside the train, a helicopter flew overhead. Inside the helicopter, two men in armor holding Ak-47's watched the train. "How long will this take, we dont need the task-force here." One said. "Not too long, we need to be in there and out." The other one said. An hour later, the train made it's first stop. The helicopter hovered overhead. Seth and the Gang all walked out to take a breath from the long train ride. A sniper aimed towards Cyrus' knee. "Fire when ready." Said the man in his headset. He breathed slowly, and time seemed to stop. He fired.

"AAGGHHH!" Cyrus yelled as his leg was blown off, reveling it was mechanic. "DROP THE WEAPON CYRUS!" Said a man in a vehicle. The rest of the gang had ran way out of the way, watching and fearing. "Whats going on!?" Gary asked. "I have no idea!" Seth said, heart pounding from the scare. Cyrus let off a laugh as many soldiers made way to him, aiming at him. He dropped a bomb and rolled it to them. A tech soldier made sure it would not start. "So, you c-c-caught me." He said in a cyber-like voice. A important looking soldier looked at him. "Nice Cyrus, you were going to blow the Gama base, you fucking terrorist. With so many people in it." He put his pistol to his head. He looked at him for a second. The trigger was pulled, and Cyrus' head burst.

"We need to get out, ATOL evac, inbound on our position in T-minus 3 min." A soldier said. "Good, set up perimeter and shoot all Task-force personnel. Secure the train to set off." The soldiers set off around the area, making all of the people, the gang as well, to go onto the train. The ATOL arrived and Spongebob and the lightbulb, dressed in military clothing, boarded it. "What exactly just happened." Misty asked. The four stared out of their car. A zip noise, and then screaming was in the car as it started off. Misty and Silver screamed, and Gary and Seth turned around. Deidara stood there staring at them. He wore a dark blue robe instead of his Akatski robes.

"Uhh..." Deidara . ?docid=32346942 at them, thinking of what they would do. "Who are you and how did you get here. "My name is.. my name iiisss... my name is Deidara! How I got here I dont know." He explained. "Well, welcome to the crazy train." Gary said, and they explained what had happened over time. They excepted Deidara, and moved in on there journey on the train.

* * *

**Well, there you go, and apparently Deidara is joining the fun. How... great. Hope he doesn't blow things up, even though he definitely will! ART IS AN EXPLOSION! Hahaha, but yeah guys, I've been gone for awhile, so you guys deserve this. Anyways, remember to PM me for a guy (or gal) and there Pokemon, and also, pick a torny: Gym, Champions, or OCPOWER! Any ways guys, read, review, love, and DURP!  
**


	14. IMPORTANT NEWS IS IMPORTANT

Hay guys, I know I might get banned or something for this (This not really being a chapter but an announcment, question...thing)  
But, I started to watch Merrilands Emerald adventure, or atleast the last episode. I want to write a long fanfic about it, but durring this, I cant write two things at one time. I've tried it, but it didn't work out to good. I know that I just got back to It,  
but... And dont get me wrong, I love writing pokemon stories, but I just really have got board of it. If you want to see a peak at what the story might be like, I will have one up soon. Like, later the day I post this. If you dont want it, tell me. But you must understand, between the writers block I always seem to have and that I cant focus on anything unless its funny... Well, either or,  
I would like to try and write something else. Support is great, and I love everyone who enjoys my writing. Have a good one guys.  
(Yes, and I also know this was kinda serious, get over yourselves!) 


	15. Diedara

Sup guys, so... no one liked my merriland idea, so... SCREWITBITCH! I'm back and ready for some storiez! You guys ready? Good, that is if you said yes, if not...(...,...,...)... DOTDOTDOT! I love caps lock. OK, so lets get strait to somethings:  
#1: You guys didn't like my anouncments or tournement idea, so I'll change that up abitt, just read.  
#2: If you guys do have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.  
#3: ...(YESH)

OK, let's get things started.

"Hello eveyone, and welcome to the first annule, world-wide, Canonathon!" A man said staring at all of the people in the stands. They cheered, but outside Seth and friends looked confuzed. They had missed their timing for getting their chairs, and came for something called a 'Canonathon'. "What is a-" Deidara was inturrupted. "This is a tornement were 10 handpicked contestants from pokemons greatest will complete to kill great monsters, and fight each other too!  
We will be doing this in one hour, so pick from our list allyou people, and they will fight. So now, if my lovely assistant Elesa will draw the rafel."

"Elesa. Do they meen the Elesa! LET ME IN!" Gary said, pounding on the doors to the colesium, which were locked.  
"Thanks Torry, now..." For 9 draws they waited.  
Clay Cynthia Red Ash Skyla Flannery Koga Silver Bruno "Im famous, WOW!" Silver said in amazment as Seth listened. 'Come on, come on' Seth thought. "And finnaly Torry,  
...Crasher Wake!" "WHAT!" Seth yelled. What, you thought that it was going to go all, and... YOU! No, I'm not the person for that, even if its my own OC, but I will give it to silver.  
"HAHA, Seth didn't make it!" Silver lauphed.  
"What is a... Monster?" Deidara asked. The others didn't listen.  
"How DARE you Silver, if you wern't as deadly as you are, I'd fight you." Seth said as a rebuttle.  
"Oh really?" Silver said sarcasticly.  
"OK girls, enough, lets go eat somewhere, I havn't eaten for a day now." Misty said.  
Seth, listening to his girl silenced himself.  
"Aww, you gonna quit because of-" Silver was knocked unconcous.  
"Dont you EVER do this again!" Misty said, fed up.  
"Uhh, where did she keep that?" Diedara said nervously.  
"Dosn't matter, now carry him over with us." Gary said, breaking his own silence.  
"OK" He grabbed silver's arm.  
"OWW, why'd you bite me!?" Silver yelled.  
"Ohh, sorry..." Silver said, releasing him.  
"Diedara, why did you bite him instead of pick him up?" Seth asked.  
"Sorry, I went to pick him up, and when I grabbed him I shut my mouth." He said, showing him his hand.  
"W-Why do you have a (mouth) on your (hand)!?"  
"Don't we all?" He asked.  
"NO!" Silver, Gary, and Seth said.

There you goes guys, it's short, but filled you in somewhat. There will be one or 2 out next week, so dont worry.  
Oh, and Fluffy missed you guys, but he's the hospital right now. He broke his paw.  
Soooo... RRL&D. Also, just to tell you what happened at the end of the last chapter with the ?docid=32346942, I don't know. Also, Respect for the people who died in the Boston explosion. Terrorism is so, SO WRONG. Respect... 


	16. Pokemon STORIEZ something, pirates

Hay, wassup, i have nothing to say today, so just read. Really, I mean it.

The next day, the first battle arrived, Skyla and Clay had to fight a sea monster they called a Lagiacrus. Seth and the others watched as the two, suited in an awkward looking armor pulled out weapons that looked as odd as their armor.  
"What exactly is a..." Silver began to ask as they released the beast into the Moat arena. From the opening in the wall where it was, a light blue light with two glaring lights stared out at the contestants. A shield went over the crowd as many blast of pure power shot out at the walls. Skyla unsheathed her dual swords, and clay took his hammer. The monster bounded towards them. It's leviathan body lunged towards them, covered in what looked like electricity.  
"What kind of pokemon is that?!" Misty said, staring at the beast.  
"Not a pokemon, a monster." A deep Mexican voice said.  
"Burrito?" He said.  
"What, oh, hello. No thank you, but what do you mean by monster?" Seth said looking at him.  
"That I can not tell you, man." He walked off, selling burritos to the crowd.  
"Well, how odd... but lets see what happens." Silver said.  
The monster bounded to the water edge, and shot off 3 lightning balls, hitting clay, knocking him out. The battle was over, as the beast was restrained,  
and skyla was congratulated as the victor. After the battle, the team gathered at their hotel.  
"What the heck was that thing, and when do I get my weapon?" Silver asked the group.  
"I dont know, but where is Garry?" Seth asked, nonchalantly.

Well, there was that, and now, something that is going with this, all about our favorite bitch Gary.

"what the heck... great, how many times is this going to happen."  
actually, since your so interested in what is going on, you and fluffy get to start doing little commentary's on the longest chapters.  
"What, what is that supposed to mean?"  
Well Gary, just wait, for now this poochyena will eat you.  
"WHAT, AGH!" OK guys, this one was pretty short. Really, I dont care, I've been bussy studying, so things will get better soon, so, well...

(Fluffy, that's your cue)  
OH, READ and LOVE guys, Im a mother fuckin' Glaceon.  
And I'm a guy who likes glaceon, read ya later brotato's


End file.
